Draco's Thestral
by perfectpureblood
Summary: My first little one shot which is set before HBP. the title gives it all. give it a try.


I wrote this before I read the HBP. Some things may be wrong but it's just my little one shot story. If you have not read order of the phoenix, then this will be a big spoiler. None of the characters or places belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling.

Review how you want and enjoy my first story!

DRACO'S THESTRAL

It was the 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a certain blonde Slytherin prince. The weeks were going by slowly and steadily, teens thinking of O-W-L-S and N-E-W-T-S. First years getting used to the moving staircases and evil Filch, unaware of last years traumas at Hogwarts. The golden trio and the DA were going through their lessons with an air of awareness, like Voldermort would turn round the corner and hex them. The ministry were working over time with worries and complaints from wizards who say they saw Voldermort walk right past their house, whistling as he goes. And Dumbledore was back in his headmasters office, after that sickly sweet Umbridge had briefly taken control, she of course was now in ST Mungos, the very thought of a newborn foal setting fear in her stone heart. But for Harry, it was pleasant, things had calmed down, and he could think, and grieve. For only months ago his godfather, Sirius Black, had been murdered. And Harry was still getting to terms with it. He had had a pleasant summer, for the order had kept watch on the Dursleys actions. And only weeks on, he had been floo powdered to the Weasley's.

But a thing that was on many people's minds was the actions of Draco Malfoy. Harry and the ministry had caught and placed in Azkaban, most of Voldermorts followers, known as Death Eaters, including Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Harry, and most of the other 6th years had expected Malfoy to be worse then ever, out for revenge. Harry had been preparing for fights and duels.

But ever since Draco's mother, Narcissa, had nodded curtly and shoved him on the train, he hadn't said a word to anybody, not even his past "friends". He had sat in his own compartment, in solitude. And walked alone, and sat alone. The Slytherins had given up on him. None of the Gryffindors or DA had tried to attack him, verbally or physically, just encase they would awake the volcano inside. It was a relief for the Gryffindors not to have his snide comments and sneering face. But they were still confused, and some were worried. The teachers knew, and treated him with quiet understanding.

Right know, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking round the school grounds. Talking and laughing, but Harry was quieter then usual, he had been ever since last year. "Harry, mate, are you OK?" The red haired 16 year old asked. Harry had to look up slightly at Ron, who had grown very tall. "Yea, I'm- I'm fine, it's just…" the messy black haired teen trailed of, his head bowing. "Oh, right" Ron knew what Harry meant. Hermione spoke up, the still bushy haired girl, who was becoming quite beautiful. "I know what will cheer you up, lets go visit Hagrid, he says he has a new creature to show us" Harry smiled "OK, sounds great", he readjusted his glasses, which had gracefully slid to the end of his nose. They made their way down to the gentle giant's hut, whom had fully healed from his past injuries.

As they resumed talking they noticed a figure, just sitting on a tree stump by Hagrids hut. They looked between each other and moved closer. The figure revealed himself to be, Draco Malfoy. "Oh, great, it's Malfoy" Ron exclaimed. Ron would never feel anything towards Malfoy but hate. The handsome blonde was sitting, and appeared to be talking to himself. "What is he doing, is he talking to himself?" Ron continued. Hermione would never like Malfoy, but she felt slightly sorry for him, being so alone. He must off taken his father going to Azkaban pretty hard, who wouldn't. And she also, well, she was still a female. Malfoy began to put his hand out and started to stroke thin air, he continued to talk. "Good boy, good boy" his grey eyes were barley open, he looked so tired.

Ron spoke "He's completely bonkers, let's tell him to shove of" But Hermione stuck her arm out and blocked his path. She looked at Harry and they both nodded, even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. Ron continued to look bewildered "What?" Hermione silently shushed him. For Harry knew, and only few did, what Malfoy was doing. There with his blank white eyes closed with pleasure and his large, dragon like head tilted to one side as Draco stroked him, was a leathery, skeletal, winged black horse. A Thestral. A haunting yet, beautiful creature. To somebody who couldn't see, it would seem that Malfoy was crazy, but Harry knew. What ever had happened over the holiday, Draco Malfoy had seen death.


End file.
